


If You Ask Yourself Questions, You'll Often Find Answers

by Lightningecho_s_path



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Guilty Pleasures, Hey guess what, Kinda, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided pining, Pegging, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, im not really sure I should list Vestara as a character, im still terrible at writing smut, outside of ben's mind that is, poor Ben he's just trying to figure stuff out ya know?, she's not actually in the fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path
Summary: A crazy dream leads Ben to a few late-night self discoveries.
Relationships: Vestara Khai/Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	If You Ask Yourself Questions, You'll Often Find Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you sell dildos for a living and don't see anybody in store for three hours. Oh well. Please don’t judge me...

Ben stared at the dark ceiling, trying to ignore the thousands of eyes on him from all sides. He  _ should _ just focus on how hard his lover was kriffing him, but he couldn’t. For one, it was completely impersonal and passionless, but it was being stared at that was really causing him to flag. His partner’s strokes were rapid and steady, and it felt  _ good _ but still had to reach down and jerk himself off. The staring prevented even that from helping.

His partner leaned over him, radiating frustration and they slammed their hips against his over and over to no effect.

“Come on Ben,” they hissed in his ear, “no one can leave until you cum, once you do, we can all go home and forget about this.”

“I know, I’m trying … ” Ben whispered back, feeling his face bloom even redder in a different kind of embarrassment. He glanced at the crowed surrounding him on all sides out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting in front row and as he watched, she stood up. His partner hesitated in their thrusts for the first time when they say her.

“Move over,” she snapped, pushing Ben’s partner aside, his legs, which had been on their shoulders, dropping back to the table he was laying on, “you aren’t doing it correctly.” Vestara grabbed his legs, placing his knees over her shoulders and positioning her strap-on.

“Ves …? ” Ben whispered nervously.

“Shh Ben,” she leaned over him and slanted her lips over his as she started to push into him. Ben gasped against her lips as she reached between them to stroke his cock, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She started her kriffing gently, but she was so much more  _ involved _ .

Vestara pulled back from this kiss, sliding in and out. The texture of her silicone cock was … exciting and moved from slow and gentle to set a hard, fast pace. She grabbed one of his hands in hers, then allowed her other to roam across his body, playing with his nipples before sliding her hand down his hard abs to give his dick and gentle squeeze, stroking his now fully hardened length, before sliding back up again. As they played, the watchful eyes became somehow, less noticeable, no less there, but less of an obstacle to his orgasm now. Ben closed his eyes and moaned softly as Vestara found a spot within him that made him want to come apart at the seams.

”Ves…oh Force, k—kriffing hell Vestara, _right there_. P—please right there! Oh! _Oh_ _Force! Harder_ ** _right there_** _!”_ he let out a choked sob and Vestara took him in her hand once again, rubbing her thumb over his head as she trailed her mouth over his neck and chest.

“You’re so easy,” she whispered teasingly in his ear, before biting down on his earlobe and —

Ben bolted upright, breathing heavily. He looked around the hostile his father had rented for them and glanced down below the covers with a grimace. Kriffing hell. He tossed the blankets aside; glad he hadn’t made a mess with his dad in the next bed. He dropped his head, cheeks burning as he ducked into the bathroom to take care of himself.

_What the hell had been with that dream?!_ He wondered as he locked the door and dropped the loose sleep pants to pool around ankles and leaned one hip against the wall, allowing his hand to drift down from his bare chest, circling one nipple with a finger. He reached his other hand backwards, remembering how it felt to have Vestara pushing into him, kriffing him. He gripped the base of his cock, allowing his hand to drift up and down and he carefully placed a finger on his tight ring. He had never considered that a _girl_ could take him like that, and even though he had occasionally masturbated to the thought of being taken hard and rough by another male, he had never had any _real_ desire to start a relationship with another and he wouldn’t want sex without that. He was much more attracted to women and had always assumed that his wishes in that department would be unfulfilled.

Ben spat on his finger before carefully rubbing his it over the tight muscles of his anus as he stroked himself. _How would she do it?_ He wondered. Would it be fast and hard like in his dream, or would she drag it out, taking her sweet time until she had wrung every last ounce of pleasure out of him? Would she make him start out by sucking her silicone cock? When she was done, he wondered if she would crawl up his body until she could sit on his face. If she did, would she grab his hair and hold his face against her slick pussy as he ate her out? He slid the tip of his finger inside of himself and moaned softly, then froze, biting his lips, eyes wide as he listened for movement from the main room.

Ben carefully let himself slip back into his previous mentality. Everything else had made since, in a way. He rubbed his thumb over a fat drop of pre-cum then brought it to his lips to taste as he felt himself flex around his own finger. The watchers, however…that was weird. Was it just because he was on Nam Chorios? He forced his mind back to his earlier musings and he increased the speed that he pumped his cock. He sucked in a breath through his teeth,

“Kriff…” Ben hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip as he came, feeling muscles contracting and loosening around _anything_ , even something as small a finger was a lovely sensation, and he leaned back fully against the wall as warmth spilled over his fist, stroking himself through his orgasm. Ben dropped his head back against the wall as he came down from his high and started cleaning up. He felt…embarrassed. He wasn’t with Vestara, romantically or otherwise, and shouldn’t be using her as a convenient masturbation fantasy, whether she knew about it or not. Granted, he knew she had done the same in reverse, but somehow, he had absolutely no trouble with the idea of her thinking of him as she slid her fingers through—Ben pushed that thought away violently. The last thing he needed was _another_ raging hard on. Ben tugged his pants back up and shook his head in frustration.

It was all so… _confusing!_ Ben so desperately wanted to just _be_ with her. He had told his dad, rather smugly only a week before, that she had _‘absolutely fallen’_ for him’ and he thought it was probably true but was not as confident as he made himself out to be. In reality, it was _he_ who had fallen for _her._

Ben stared at himself in the mirror, _I_ _…_ _I love her_ _…_ Ben closed his eyes and dropped his chin. _If it takes all that I have to admit it to_ ** _myself_** _, not even out loud, how can I ever tell her?_

Ben closed his eyes with a sigh and unlocked the door. It slid open revealing a still dark room, Luke still sound asleep on his own bed. Ben checked his chrono. 0230, too early to be awake, but he wasn’t sure he could go back to sleep. With another soft sigh, he slid back under the covers. The bed felt cold and he longed to slip into Vestara's adjoining room and slide beneath the covers beside her. Instead, he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, preparing for a long, sleepless night.

  
  



End file.
